


Happy Birthday Ezekiel Jones

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Birthday, Ezekiel angst, Gen, Happy Birthday Ezekiel, It's technically not even his birthday anymore but idgaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: July 12th is Ezekiel Jones' birthday, so take a look in on his past birthdays of importance leading up to where he is now.





	Happy Birthday Ezekiel Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Written in about 2 hours so forgive me. Happy Birthday Ezekiel Jones.

The bed was hard, the air cold. Everything was gray. Ezekiel stared up at the ceiling, allowing his senses to take in the room around him. If you could even call it a room. Sunlight could just barely reach his eyes from the tiny window, high above his bed. Everything smelled of sweat, mildew, and despair. He could hear low conversations and grumblings from the other “rooms” around him. It was his birthday. He was turning 20. It didn’t feel nearly as exciting as it should. Perhaps it was because of his current condition.

“Chow time!” Called a rough voice. He heard a loud buzz, followed by the familiar click. The click was the worst part, he was free, but he wasn’t. Ezekiel Jones was in prison, only this time for something he refused to do. He trudged to the cell door, walking only when the guard allowed him to. He sat in the main dining area, surrounded by other “high risk” prisoners. He glanced up at the small, broken tv in the corner. BBC news was doing a segment on some weight loss pill when a banner that read ‘Breaking News’ ran across the screen. The next images would haunt him forever. It was a picture of a tiny village, blown to bits. Bodies were strewn everywhere and despite the fact that they blurred the forms to keep discretion, he knew that they were dead humans. The words “No survivors” swam through his head, making him dizzy. He knew they weren’t telling the viewers the most important fact. The village was composed of only women and children. Innocent women and children. They were targeted because of their husbands, their race, their religion. Ezekiel knew because it had been his job to kill them all. When he joined MI6 when he was 14 it was an easy way out of a rough situation. They trained him to be the best thief in the world. As he grew they gave him more jobs to do. He killed his first person at 16. The man was a warlord that killed hundreds of people. That didn’t change the look on his face when Ezekiel pulled the trigger. It didn’t change his pleading last words. It certainly didn’t make his wife any less of a widow, his children less fatherless. In that moment Ezekiel truly realized that everyone is equal when they’re dead. He carefully avoided having to kill again. Until one day prior, when they asked him to fire a missile into a small village of Women and Children Prisoners of War. He refused and was met with very physical opposition. After being beaten, he was asked again. He remained strong in his refusal. They beat him so much that his shoulder had been dislocated, ribs cracked, and he had a concussion.  They knocked him unconscious. He woke in prison. Despite his refusal, the women and children were still killed. He did nothing to help. The blood was on his hands, even if he didn’t send the missile. He stared at the screen, feeling every ounce of his composure crumbling. Happy Birthday to him.

****

It was his 21st birthday. He barely remembered anything from that night. He had been freed from his cell only 6 months after MI6 put him there, on the account that no one would believe or even remember him. He traveled the world, living the dream, stealing to make ends meet. He came across some other wanderers along the way and they quickly united. Life was better in packs. Sure they weren’t living in the lap of luxury but then again, was he ever to begin with? On his 21st birthday, he and his friends did what most people do on their 21st birthday. They got shitfaced, for lack of better term. What would’ve been the best day of his life, turned into one of the worst very,  **_very_ ** quickly. The designated driver wasn’t very good at his job. They were all drunk and didn’t care to notice. It wasn’t until he awoke in the hospital that he knew something had happened. An officer asked what he remembered, which was nothing.

“You’re a very lucky young man. I’m not surprised that you don’t remember, the accident was quite a bad one.” The officer had genuine pity in his eyes and in his tone.

“Accident? What accident?” Ezekiel scrambled to sit up in bed, ignoring the searing pain running its course through his body. The officer shifted his eyes to the ceiling.

“Well um…” He sighed, finally making direct eye contact. “Son, you and your friends were involved in a very bad car accident. You collided with a telephone pole and it caused a great deal of damage. You were incredibly lucky, but your friends were not. You are the only survivor. I am so so sorry you had to find out this way.” Ezekiel’s world froze and spun all at once. It was his fault. If it wasn’t his birthday, they wouldn’t have been drunk and this would’ve never happened. 21 years and he still managed to ruin everyone he got close to’s lives.

****

He spent his 22nd and his 23rd birthday all alone. His life was certainly better if you looked at him. He was able to steal enough to live quite comfortably. He couldn’t, however, steal companionship. He lit a single candle on a cupcake, then blew it out. No wish. He wasn’t happy but he didn’t want to wish for friends because they, like life, were fleeting. No, alone is safe so alone he’d remain.

****

His 24th birthday was a little different. He wanted to treat himself. Now a big time museum and artifact thief, he had to come up with an elaborate heist to gift himself, the only gift he’d receive. Cairo’s Ancient Pharaohs Exhibit. It was perfect. A normal thief would steal a ring or something small and concealable. He was Ezekiel Jones. He went for the biggest, shiniest thing he could find. The crown jewels. As he swiped them, he heard a low groan from the mummy they had apparently belonged to. He backed away slowly as he began to rise, shuffling towards him in his wrappings. He was slow, even if he was dead. Ezekiel, however, was fast. He jumped from the display and began to run. Soon he collided with a very frantic man. He glanced over his shoulder at the mummy still coming after him. 

“You imbecile! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” The man yelled as he pulled a sword from it’s hilt. “Who are you anyways kid?”   
“Ezekiel Jones. Part time prankster, full time awesome-ster…” Ezekiel smirked.

“You wait right here then,  _ Ezekiel Jones _ . We’ll chat when I’m done taking care of him. You can’t just steal cursed jewelry.” The man sliced through the mummy with ease, disappointing the crowd, who had gathered to watch a fight. He turned back to Ezekiel. “My name is Flynn-” He realized that the boy was long gone. “We will meet again Ezekiel Jones. When we do, I’ll personally kick your ass. Librarian style.”

****

Flynn did not, in fact, kick his ass. Normal or Librarian style. It was now Ezekiel’s 25th birthday, the strangest of all. Suddenly he had a family??? And a warm, loving home???? And a job that allowed him to adventure????? It was insane. 

“So that’s how we met, on July 12th, exactly one year ago today.” Flynn told the others, who laughed at the anecdote.

“What were you doing in Cairo anyways,  Jones?” Colonel Baird had asked.

“Well it was my birthday so I wanted to steal something cool.” Ezekiel smiled. Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and smiling and looked at him very carefully.

“Why didn’t you mention anything?” Jake asked.

“Yeah we would’ve done something special.” Cassandra actually sounded hurt.

“Hey, this is special. We kicked evil’s ass today, now we’re celebrating with pizza. This is the best birthday in a very long time.” Ezekiel chuckled.

“Yeah but-” Cassandra tried to interrupt.

“No buts, Cass, I’m happy with how everything turned out today.” He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

“At least let us get a cake or something.” Jake argued.

“Where the hell are you going to pull a cake out of?” Ezekiel asked, confused.

“We live in a magic library, Mr. Jones.” Jenkins nodded towards the table in the center of the room where a cake was resting, candles already lit. “Ask and sometimes, ye shall receive.”

After singing Cassandra told him to make a wish. He blew out the candles, but no wish. This time because he already had everything he ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoyed. Also come chat with me @fangirlandtheories on tumblr. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
